Tidus' Goodbyes
by x.one.winged.angel.x
Summary: Yuna and the others get given a movie sphere right after Tidus vanishes his chance to say goodbye. Oneshot. TxY


**Title: **Tidus' Goodbyes

**Summary:** Yuna and the others get given a movie sphere right after Tidus' disappearance - his chance to say goodbye. TxY

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything.

* * *

In order for Yuna to get back down to the bridge, she had needed Kimarhi's support. Her limbs felt weak, her whole body quivered, she felt sick. Kimarhi ever loyal supported her, practically carrying her off the deck. She leaned in, his fur soaking up her tears.

Back on the Bridge they were met with a roar of cheers.

"Ya did it - Sins gone!!" Cid beamed, not noticing the solemn expression the others wore. He looked up, catching sight of Yuna's tear stained cheeks.

"Were's the others? That ol' serious guy and the kid."

"They're not coming back." Yuna said quietly, her voice raspy. She didn't realise how dry her throat was until then. Cid frowned and Rikku shot him a look, indicating he shouldn't ask questions.

"Well he gave me this, said I should give it to y'all after Sins gone?" Cid held out a sphere, not unlike the one Yuna had used to record her goodbyes, but Tidus had thrown that from the ship. Her hand darted out to grab the device from Cids. Her hand's ran across it, caressing it as though it were precious.

"Lets watch it now... together."

* * *

"_So, your all watching this now, so I guess that means I'm gone. First I think I should explain… that day at the summit, when I touched the fayth and collapsed, I went home. Back to Zanarkand. The fayth was there. He told me that 1000 years ago, Zanarkand was destroyed in a war against Bevelle. In order to preserve it, the survivors of the war became fayth, summoning the city, and the people in it. That's what I was - a dream of the fayth. He told me that they'd be dreaming for so long, they were tired and just wanted the dream to end. It ended with me."_

Tidus sighed, pausing to let what he had just said sink in. It was almost as though he had imagined them sitting around watching together.

"_Rikku, you were the first person I ever met in Spira. The first thing you did was knock me out back in that temple. Heh. Seems so long ago know, but it wasn't too long at all. It was nice, to have an ally, someone to come up with ideas to defeat Sin without the Final Summoning. You have to get over your fear of thunder though. Thanks, for everything. _

_Wakka, you found me in the ocean and instantly just took me in, no questions asked. You've been like a brother to me in my time here. I'm glad you won the Blitz ball tournament, no one deserved it more. Your a great Blitzer Wakka. I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warnings the day we met." He chuckled. "Oh, and thanks for the sword." _

Wakka grinned slightly at the his message.

"Warnings?" Lulu asked.

"Heh. Ya, he thought Yuna was cute.. So I told 'im don't get no ideas." Wakka chuckled lightly while Yuna started blushing.

"_Lulu, to tell the truth the first time we met, I was terrified of you. But then as I got to know you it was okay … you helped me out a lot, telling me stuff about Spira that I wouldn't have known otherwise. Yep - I would have been pretty lost without you Lu. _

_Take care, and go easy on Wakka." _Tidus laughed.

"_Kimarhi, we met when you jumped on me in Besaid. That was… a shock. I've not met many Ronso in my life, but of the ones I have, your definitely the best. Good luck with your tribe and stuff. Hope everything works out. Take care of her for me will you?"_

No one had to ask who he was referring to. Everyone glanced at Yuna, she was the only one yet to receive their message.

"_Last, but most certainly not least… Yuna." _he smiled at the name went past his lips. _"Yuna I… I don't know where to begin with you. From the moment I saw you, well, at first I was surprised. When I heard the summoner was in trouble I was expecting some old fogie, not a young and beautiful woman. You were the first one to believe me about Zanarkand. I'm sorry I couldn't take you there, show you my world, the sunset we talked about that night. __That __night…at the Lake … it was the best night of my life. _

_I'll miss talking with you, laughing with you, protecting you. It was an honour to be your guardian, great Lady Summoner." _he did a mock bow.

"_Look after yourself Yuna. I wish we had more time. I wish I had more time to tell you things… like how I love you. I'll always be with you Yuna. And, if we ever get separated… just whistle. I'll come running. I promise." _

Yuna smiled, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, she reached out her hand, gently toughing his face on the screen.

"Goodbye." she said softly. They sat in silence, and although they felt sad, they also felt oddly contented. The truth was, they couldn't have asked for a better goodbye, and they knew, he'd never really be gone. It was finally Rikku who broke the silence.

"Um Yunie?"

"Yes."

"What happened at the Lake?"

* * *

**A/N :** _This sort of spawned from the playing the end of the game and seeing Tidus didn't really say a proper goodbye to any of them. And he didn't say I love you back to Yuna - so I figured maybe he left a sphere saying it. shrugs_


End file.
